Give and Take
by Teyerin
Summary: A two-part piece inspired by the episode, "Rapture."
1. Chapter 1

Give and Take

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Wolf's.

Another piece inspired by "Rapture" - this time in two parts.

It was times like these that she'd go to her fathers for advice.

Connie Rubirosa looked up from her bible to the clock on the bookshelf. He'd be home by now, she thought as she reached for her cell phone, dialing a familiar number. Sure, she had it on speed-dial, however, taking the time to push the digits one at a time bought her time to organize her thoughts, ponder the wording of her questions.

"_Hola, Papi,_" she said after his familiar voice sounded at the other end.

For the next hour or so, Connie discussed the concerns she had, whether what she was about to do was indeed wise if not possibly reckless and more importantly, to seek out the advice of one of the men she trusted above all else in manners such as this.

By the time the conversation ended, Connie had her answer.

Saying one last prayer for courage, she slipped the small piece of paper inside her bible, then went to bed.

---

Talking with the reverend, it wasn't difficult to notice Michael Cutter's unease in terms of finding that delicate balance to get their key witness to explain what happened.

Connie gestured for the bible in the other man's hand, found the passage she made note of and read it aloud. As she read that passage, trying to put the other man's mind at ease that no one knew the mind of God, Connie gave a prayer of thanks as another passage gave her courage, regarding how words would be provided in times of need accordingly.

After a momentary silence, Connie asked the reverend what he did in troubling times like this. Holding a hand out to him, she pushed away the thoughts of worry away, hoping he'd see it as a gesture of support, a gesture of understanding, giving him…something.

Without thinking about it, she held a hand out towards Michael as well. While they never had occasion to discuss personal beliefs about religion - unless the jokes about Michael being a practicing member of the pathetic excuse of a cult were serious - Connie never really gave it a thought about what, if anything, her partner believed in.

It surprised and delighted her that Mike took her hand.

-

He didn't know whether or not what he was about to do was ethical or not, and for the moment he didn't care.

Michael Cutter took both of their hands and… He didn't know. Whether or not he was merely someone holding hands to 'complete a prayer circle' or whether he was taking a chance in 'saying' a prayer, he wasn't entirely sure.

Sure, he'd skated close to trouble numerous times - 'persuading' an individual to do what was needed by feigning participation in 'Systemotics,' one time, using guilt based in another person's religion another. Yet, somehow, this time…

Taking a chance of not seeking a definitive answer right away, he bent his head down and joined them, hoping for serenity in the silence.

While he'd give his partner the benefit of the doubt anytime, anywhere, Michael never gave in to the curiosity of learning more about Connie's personal life. After all, he'd taken great pains in keeping his past to himself, outside of his professional life, of course.

Give and take, he told himself, finding strength and courage in the hand he held.


	2. Chapter 2

Take and Give

Kevin Bernard knew he'd continue to take some flak from Cyrus Lupo so long as the situation regarding Edward Green remained between them.

And the Californian didn't care.

He was doing his job, a job he wasn't too keen on taking immediately after his studies concluded. However, given the opportunity dangled before him, Kevin thought the two years would be worth it; hoping those two years would go by faster than his years attending parochial school.

So, Kevin mentally shrugged off the easily spoken attitude of his partner when asked whether or not the 'I'm a Christian' was 'just a line' or 'is that serious.'

"I've been known to be seen in a church from time to time," was all Kevin said. Discipline and common sense kept back the follow-up remark of 'What about your faith, given the dangers you've seen?'

It wasn't that Kevin was a 'selective' believer of the good book - it was just that certain lessons were coupled with…certain times of his childhood: rulers, ridicule, running to name a few, that lent themselves to some questioning. That was where the thoughts about how the Rapture was discussed fell into.

That was neither here nor there, he thought as they continued investigating the case.

"How is it," Kevin asked, turning the questioning towards his partner, "that you could have spent all those years in the heart of what you call 'true terrorism' and not put your faith in something that you'd get home?"

Kevin couldn't help but be annoyed at Cyrus's 'simple dismissal' that gang violence wasn't akin to terrorism after dealing with the 'rumble in Central Park.' Yes, it was yet another time that Kevin offered to 'smooth the ruffled feathers' of the law-studying officer from remarks made by a certain prosecutor or two. Yes, it was yet another time that Kevin felt it was his responsibility to open his partner's eyes to how things worked 'state-side.' And yet there was more to it that Kevin couldn't identify yet.

Cyrus walked a few more paces before answering. "My notions about religion are none of your concern."

Kevin respected that. "Fine. However, I'd like to tell you right now that, just because you think I've gotten where I am based on falsehoods and role-playing, think again. Not every cloak worn is meant to hide something."

"Like a magician's cloak?" Cyrus asked.

"Something like that."

--

"Something like that," Cyrus Lupo repeated, something to fill the time, the air with.

He couldn't read his new partner as well as he could Ed Green and that irritated Cyrus. Where Ed was upfront, Kevin was guarded. Where Ed was quietly questioning the scenes, Kevin was quick with the wit. Yet there was more than met the eye.

"So," Cyrus said, settling on a direction to take the conversation, "does it surprise you how far some folks take religion?"

Kevin stopped, waiting for Cyrus to do the same.

"If you squint, partner, you'll notice a terrible gap over there in the skyline where two towers once stood. _You _tell me, does it surprise you how far some folks take religion?"

Cyrus sighed, shaking his head as they resumed their walk. "These types of fights have gone on since the start of time, haven't they? Probably no real end in sight, either."

"Spoken like a man with ruptured faith, friend."

Cyrus smiled to himself at that remark, more so the latter part of it. "Well, for everything taken somewhere, someone gave something up, friend."

"True, true," Kevin said sagely. "To think, without change, things would be static."

"True, true," Cyrus repeated. If it wasn't for his brother's death, if it wasn't for the lieutenant's insistence, if it wasn't for his first partner's… Cyrus dismissed the list that could have kept going, glad that the partner beside him had his back, and that Cyrus knew he'd have his friend's back in return.

As far as religion or faith went, Cyrus knew it would be no one's business but his - and maybe the one in charge above.


End file.
